


A Place To Stay

by kyoselflove



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Bloodplay, Drama, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Knifeplay, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homeless again, Toshiya tries to find a place to stay for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place To Stay

There was nothing he could do; everything was lost. Loosing his job he could deal with, but now getting evicted from his home was a whole other story. At least jobless, he still had a warm place to sleep. But of course you need a job to pay the rent. Not that he had a good job to begin with. He left his apartment with one duffle bag of his belongings, which mostly was just clothes with a few records of his favorite band. To him that was all he really needed.

As he stepped outside, the bitter cold air went straight through his thin jacket. Hoisting the duffle bag snugger on his shoulder, he walked down the busy street. Arriving at a small ramen shop, he asked the owner if he could use the phone. The old man gave him an aggravated look, but soon handed a cord phone over. Sitting as far as the phone would allow him, he dialed his friend’s number.

“Hello?” A tired reply sounded on the other end. He sighed; of course his friend would still be sleeping at noon.

“Kyo, can I stay at your place? Just for tonight.” His voice was hushed, eying the ramen shop’s owner who was getting impatient. 

“Toshiya, are you kidding? Last time you said that you were here for months.” Kyo grumbled.

“I promise, just one night! Please?” Toshiya was getting desperate, now more than ever he needed his friend’s help. Consciously he was scolding himself for overstaying his welcome last time.

“No way. I’m sorry.” A click indicated that Toshiya would be sleeping on the streets tonight. Reluctantly he got up, handing over the phone and left the shop. His stomach grumbled, as it was reminded by the smell of ramen how empty it was. Another blast of cold air rushed at him and he shivered. The holes in his jeans weren’t helping the situation either.

Making his way into the red district, he spotted a familiar whore who occasionally would help him out. Sad that a prostitute was better off then him. Quietly he laughed at himself, making his way over. “Hey, Shinya!”

The prostitute turned his head and smiled, “Toshiya, what’s wrong now?” Shaking his head, Toshiya let out a chuckle, he still wondered how Shinya became a whore, the profession just didn’t seem to fit him. Pulling out the hair tie, that held his long hair, hoping the locks would protect his neck from the wind, Toshiya smiled back, “You know me so well!”

Biting his lip, he continued, “Can I stay with you tonight?”

Shinya shook his head, his face showing a grim expression. “You know that Die doesn’t let strays stay there.”

“I don’t have anywhere else to go.” He whined.

“Maybe you should find a trick and charm him to make it a sleepover!” Shinya giggled, while inwardly Toshiya cringed. 

“How about something to take the edge off?” Toshiya bit his lip again; trying to remember the last time he had a drug in his body.

“You want to chase the dragon?” The prostitute asked, he nodded his head and they both walked into the back of an alley nearby. Shinya dug through his messenger bag, pulling out a flattened old soda can and a plastic bag holding the goods. Placing the tar on the can, Shinya lit a lighter underneath it and handed Toshiya a straw. Inhaling the vapors of the drug through the straw, Toshiya could already feel the effects, and only took the one hit.

“Thanks Shinya.” He eyes became heavy, the cold air disappeared as his body became warmer. Letting his eyes finally close, he leaned on the brick wall.

“Anytime.” The prostitute took a hit himself, then put the paraphernalia away. “I need to get back to work, you coming?”

Toshiya could only nod, opening his eyes; he raised himself off the wall and followed Shinya back on to the street. Back at Shinya’s post, they shared a cigarette while they casually waited for a john, for Shinya of course. Though Toshiya had to admit, he wouldn’t mind some sex and a warm bed right about now. But he had never sold himself before. A giggle brought him out of his thoughts, “Toshiya, I know what you are thinking. Just do it once, it will be fun. I won’t tell Die, promise.”

“Fuck that! I would rather go to a gay bar and pick up an attractive guy.” Shuddering at the thought of some old pervert touching him made him sick.

“Why do that when you could get paid for the same thing? Plus most of my customers are attractive.” Shinya passed the cigarette back, puffing out a cloud of smoke.

Taking the cancer stick, he brought it to his lips, inhaling the addicting smoke. “I find that very hard to believe.”

A car pulled up beside them, Shinya took the cigarette and stomped it out on the ground, and put on his best seductive smile. When the window rolled down, Shinya walked up to it leaning in, talking to the man inside. Looking on amazed, Toshiya watched the whore work his magic. But to his surprise, Shinya turned away from the car with a smirk. “He wants you.”

Toshiya took a deep breath and grabbed his bag, bouncing off the wall with his heart beat racing he walked to the open window. The man inside was attractive, thankfully, though definitely older, he decided to go with it and smiled at the man. “What can I do for you?”

“How much?” The older man looked nervous, Toshiya wondered if this was his first time picking up a hooker.

Licking his lips, he said, “Ten thousand yen and I’m all yours for the night.” Toshiya heard the whore behind him snicker at his low-ball price, but hey, he was desperate. 

“Okay, get in.” The john leaned over the seat and opened the door for him. Giving Shinya a smirk, he got into the car.

They drove to an actual decent hotel, Toshiya was expecting a cheap motel or a love hotel, but was pleasantly surprised that this place actually held patrons that weren’t here just to fuck a whore. He was grateful that this night seemed to keep getting better. Hopefully, the man was good at sex, then this night would be perfect.

Toshiya had waited in the car as the john paid for the room, when he saw him come out of the office, he got out. Following the older man to their room, he couldn’t help admire the view of the man’s ass. The walk to the room seemed like a long one, he couldn’t wait to feel a soft bed under him.

At the door to their room, the older man fumbled with the card key, quietly cursing at it. Not being able to take anymore, Toshiya grabbed the card, sliding it in and opening the door in one try. The man mumbled a thank you as they walked in. Toshiya slipped off his rugged converse and then proceeded to take off his jacket, showing off his tight black sleeveless shirt.

“Do you want something to drink?” Digging through the mini-fridge, the man pulled out two bottles of beer. He nodded as he laid down on the bed, relishing in the comfort.

The older man unscrewed the caps, handing one bottle to Toshiya and then took a swig of his own. Toshiya took a sip of the cold beer, and then put it on the side table. Looking at the man, who was just standing next to the bed holding his beer tightly, he smiled and patted the next to him on the bed. “Come on and sit.”

Sitting on the bed, the man was still rigid. Toshiya knelt behind him, rubbing his stiff shoulders. “What’s your name?”

Letting out a sigh, the older man closed his eyes, relaxing as Toshiya kneaded his tense back. “Kaoru.”

“Well, Kaoru. What do you want me to do?” He whispered into the man’s ear.

Feeling the man shudder in his hold, he smiled to himself. Then Kaoru said, “What do you do?”

Smiling wide, Toshiya said, “Anything you want.”

Kaoru turned around to face him, grabbing a hold of his hair; he pulled Toshiya towards him, pressing their lips together. There was a sense of desperation in Kaoru’s kisses that only fueled Toshiya’s desire. Being pushed on to his back, while their lips still were connected, Kaoru crawled over him.

Clothes were quickly torn off; soon both of them were lying on the bed naked, exploring each other’s bodies. Kaoru’s tongue ventured from his mouth down his body, making him moan and squirm. Grabbing his hips roughly, Kaoru flipped him over. Toshiya got on his hands and knees ready to be penetrated, but the older man grabbed his hands instead, tying them forcefully with rope to the headboard. For a moment, through his drugged mind, Toshiya wondered where the man found the rope, or did he bring it in? But soon after, he realized what was happening and began to silently panic. He had never been into anything kinky, but maybe this was why men hired whores? There was nothing to worry about, right?

The rope dug into the skin of his writs tightly, making them raw, complete with blood seeping down. Seeing the blood, made Toshiya freak out even more. Kaoru moved behind him, a lubed cock shoved its way inside him, making him stiffen and bang his head against the headboard. It had been awhile, Toshiya had to get used to the feeling of being filled again. Kaoru just stayed still, rubbing his back. 

Toshiya swayed his hips backwards, ready for more but still Kaoru didn’t move. Looking behind him, he gasped seeing one hand on his back and the other holding a rather large knife. Kaoru’s eyes were focused on the blade, making him whimper. Quickly he turned his head away and closed his eyes, now he was officially scared out of his mind.

Currently he was regretting his words, saying that he would do anything was probably not the best idea. A sharp pain on his back made him scream out, a large hand quickly covering his mouth. “Shut up!” Kaoru hissed in his ear, then let go and tied some kind of cloth over Toshiya’s mouth. A thrust reminded him of the cock that was still buried inside him. His cries were muffled, as the man continued to fuck him and cut his back. Feeling warm blood drip down his back made him dizzy, unconsciously he tugged on his wrists, wincing, as the hold only seemed to get tighter.

He could feel Kaoru rub a hand over his back, smearing the blood, making his cuts burn. While still being pounded into with a harsh pace, he leaned on the headboard, ass up, and tried to concentrate on not passing out. A hand removed the cloth out of his mouth, and Kaoru hissed again in his ear. “Be quiet.” Then the blade in his hand cut over his lip, he pursed the cut flesh together, trying not to make a sound as tears slid down his face. Kaoru sucked on his cut lip, tasting his blood, making Toshiya grimace but he just let the man do what he wanted.

When he was filled with the man’s hot cum, he realized that the man didn’t wear a condom. This had become a horrible night, never again would he whore himself, if he came out of this alive.

The restraints on his wrists were removed, his arms flopped down on the bed and when Kaoru moved off the bed, he instantly curled up, shivering. When the man came back, he sat behind him, making him visibly tense. “I’m just going to clean and bandage you up.” A warm towel wiped against his back, making him whimper as it dug into his open wounds. Then it seemed Kaoru used a whole roll of gauze around his body. Though he didn’t tend to his now split lip. Afterwards, Toshiya turned on to his side, still trembling and not knowing what to expect. The man left the bed again, the lights flicked off and Toshiya kept quietly pleading to himself, that it was going to be okay.

When Kaoru slid into bed, he brought the covers over them both, and snuggled gently behind Toshiya, holding him. “Thanks.” Kaoru murmured in his ear, Toshiya just stayed there, dumbstruck. Exactly, what the fuck just happened? He thought.

Well, at least he had a place to stay for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I have been writing a lot of fluffy stuff (well fluffy to me) and I needed to torture my poor Toshiya. Haha. I don't know, just had an urge to write this, for some reason it has been hard to write Kaoru/Toshiya even though it is my ultimate go to favorite pairing of all time! Anyways, I hope someone enjoyed this and comments are love! <3


End file.
